1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a self-tightening holding strap. More particularly, the present self-tightening holding strap creates.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In the use of off-road vehicles
The use and popularity of on and off road all-terrain vehicles has expanded from utility products such as lawn mowers or tractors to a separate industry that allows recreational users to take versions of the vehicles off road to explore areas that would be difficult strenuous of require an extended time of travel. In the expansion of this segment of all-terrain vehicles the need to accommodate safety and comfort of the user is preferred. One common area that makes use of the vehicle more comfortable is a cover, canopy or tarp that covers the vehicle. These covers are typically made from fabric that is stretched over a tubular roll bar. The retention mechanism must accommodate the elements and vehicle flexing. It is also common to use a securing mechanism on the tubular frame to secure items such as but not limited to water, backpacks, fuel and coolers.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,912 issued on May 17, 2005 to David F. MacNeil discloses a Roof Top Carrier with Strap Attachment Loops. This patent uses multiple straps placed on the sides of the carrier. The straps are essentially open loops that extend from the carrier to the roof rack. The straps do not use elastomeric cushions to create friction on the pole. The strap remains open and the strap is tensioned by pulling onto the buckle. The strap does not provide 360 degrees of contact with the roof rack poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,612 issued on Nov. 20, 2001 to David F. MacNeil discloses a Device for Securing Items to a Vehicle. This patent disclose essentially a tether that passes around a handle on luggage around a roof rack of a vehicle This patent does not grip around the pole, it simply pulls on opposing poles to retain the luggage in the center top of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,995 issued on Feb. 4, 1997 to Thomas L. Meuth et al discloses a High Strength Clamp Assembly With Flexible Straps and Method of Using Same. While this patent discloses a removable strap the location of the strap on the pole can move. The patent relies upon using the strap to retain multiple poles together but does not provide a high friction inner surface to prevent the strap from being slid along the length of the pole(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,969 issued on Nov. 15, 1983 to Arnold M. Heyman discloses a Wrist Restraint. The wrist restraint has an inner cushion the wraps around the person being restrained. While this patent discloses a removable strap the location of the strap on the wrist on a person can move and rotate. The patent relies upon using the strap to retain the arms or legs of a person in a bed or chair but does not provide a high friction inner surface to prevent the strap from being slid along the length of the extremity(ies) of the person being restrained.
What is needed is a self-tightening holding strap that has a high coefficient of friction inner surface and increases gripping and grabbing forces when the straps are pulled parallel to the elongated length of the pole.